Since tumour diseases are one of the main causes of death in the industrial nations, very great efforts are being made to make available effective ways and means of treating tumours. In particular, because of the large number and wide variety of possible tumour diseases, there is a constant need for new pharmaceutical compounds and compositions which, by virtue of their active ingredients, are suitable either for treating as many tumours as possible or, alternatively, for treating very specific tumours.
Surprisingly, it has now been found that the compounds mentioned hereinafter are suitable for the therapeutic treatment of tumour diseases and other proliferative diseases, such as psoriasis, as well as of other diseases which are described in greater detail below.